Photographic Memory
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Cocky hero, fame chasing celebrity, and talented superstar. Barnaby never thought that he would have to add the word 'artist' to describe Ryan Goldsmith. Even with them becoming closer as friends and more, he still finds himself learning new things about Ryan. And maybe a little bit more about himself as well.


**Title:** Photographic Memory

**Rating: **G

**Word Count:** 1276

**Pairing:** Ryan/Barnaby (ToolBelt)

**Topic:** None

**Type:** Post Second Movie

**Genre:** General, Light Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.

**VTM:** Getting back to writing, slowly, but surely. I'm a bit rusty so please forgive me for the quality. I do hope that you enjoy this bit though!

**Summary:** Cocky hero, fame chasing celebrity, and talented superstar. Barnaby never thought that he would have to add the word 'artist' to describe Ryan Goldsmith. Even with them becoming closer as friends and more, he still finds himself learning new things about Ryan. And maybe a little bit more about himself as well.

-o-o-

"I never would've thought of you as the artistic type." Barnaby said as he stared at the photographs that hung up and Ryan's new apartment.

They were of various things, scenery, people, and quite a few of his iguana, Molly. Some were in color and others were in black and white. Regardless, they were all surprisingly beautiful and interesting shots. Ryan seemed to have a natural eye for photography and had a skill for catching beautiful moments in time.

Ryan himself was lounging back on his couch with Molly perched on his chest. He smiled at the complement and continued to gently scratching her on the head. "What can I say?" He chimed with a grin. "I'm a man with many talents! Hero, superstar, and an artist! I can do it all and I'm kick ass at it!"

Barnaby didn't look at him, he simply rolled his eyes and reluctantly smiled. "And humble too..."

Ryan laughed, he could hear the slight sarcasm and Barnaby's tone. "Hell no! I'm just honest! I don't see a reason why not to be. I got talents and they make me stand out."

There was then a period of silence between them. It seemed like Ryan wanted to say something more but he was hesitant. He was quiet and his smile was less authentic. There was something nagging at him in his head. He continued to gently pet Molly and after another moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"I bet you think that makes me sound like a jerk, right?" He finally asked. Barnaby was quiet but it was the only answer he needed, it was obviously a 'yes'. "I come from a family with a bunch of siblings and all of them have something to be proud of. We all love each other but it's a hard to stand out with a bunch of successful people."

Barnaby was a little surprised to hear Ryan open up to him like that. As he thought over the younger man's words he looked back at the wall and scanned the various photographs. He wondered if some of these people were actually Ryan's family. A couple of photos caught his attention. One in particular was a photograph of a group of people all gathered around the table outside in a beautiful garden enjoying a family meal. If Barnaby had to guess, it was a family get-together. He could see that each of the people had features that Ryan shared and that they all seem to come from different walks of life. They all looked at the photographer with bright smiling faces and the old couple at the end of the table looked on with pride. It was a beautiful photograph and Barnaby could practically feel the warm emotions emanating from it.

"It must be nice having such a big family." He found himself saying without thinking. The words just were there at the tip of his tongue and escaped before he could stop them.

"Yeah, it is." Ryan said in a thoughtful tone. He didn't look at Barnaby and he didn't even look at Molly. He just stared out at a nearby window and watched the city outside. "But, that makes sense, right? I kinda have to be loud. I have to be loud and proud and announce that I'm alive and good at something. When I'm in the limelight people are focused on me and I can show them what I can do."

Barnaby was surprised, he never thought about it like that. Ryan was a showoff and could brag like there was no tomorrow, of course he also had the skill to back it up. Anyone on the outside looking in would simply think that Ryan was a stuck up jerk. It had never occurred to Barnaby that he did it because he actually had his own reasons.

It was bizarre to think about, Barnaby himself was an only child and his parents died when he was young. Ryan was almost the complete opposite. He had a big family that, if judging by the picture, was probably just as loud and proud as he was. Dealing with one Goldsmith was definitely an adventure in itself. It was hard to imagine what it would be like to deal with an entire family of them.

"I can take you to meet them sometime." Ryan spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. "I got to take that one at Thanksgiving last year. I go to see them during holidays and we usually get the family together and have big dinners and picnics. Mom's a rocking cook too! You would fall in love with her food after the first bite! It'll be great!" Now Ryan seemed excited by the idea. He grinned happily at the thought. Having Barnaby along with him and introducing him to everyone, he could see it in his mind like a photograph.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Barnaby spoke up. He could hear the younger blond groan as his happy mood deflated.

"Aww, come on! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Ryan shot back in a tone that was all too similar to Kotetsu's. He looked at Barnaby and when the other man looked back at him he gave a warm smile. "You wouldn't be intruding! I'm sure they'd love you! It will be great, you'll feel like you're one of the family!"

Ryan's cheeriness was infectious, Barnaby could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was such a meddler, just like Kotetsu. He was sure if his partner were here he would be encouraging him to take Ryan up on his offer. He could practically hear the older man and see him smiling.

'Go for it, Bunny! If you two are going out then you have to be his family!'

He was certain that he would be saying something like that if he was there with them. Somehow even as mere a mental image Kotetsu still had the ability to meddle and give Barnaby a little nudge forward. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, he looked at Ryan and gave a small nod. He was greeted with the younger blond looking a little surprised. He then dug into his pocket and took out a cell phone and aimed it at Barnaby.

"Hold that pose just a second..." He ordered right before he quickly snapped a photo.

Barnaby looked a little confused and blinked. He walked over to the couch when Ryan motioned him to come closer. The other blond then turned the screen of his phone to Barnaby so he could see. There was a photo of him with a peaceful smile on his face. Barnaby looked surprised, the photograph looked nice and even he didn't know he could smile like that.

"It's a promise then." Ryan said with a grin as he saved the photo on his phone. He looked back at Barnaby and gave him a playful wink. "I got the proof right here, so no backing out!"

Barnaby had decided that photography was a perfect artistic outlet for someone like Ryan. He was a young man that lived in the moment and for him life was a wild ride. He was very much the opposite of Barnaby but could also be surprisingly deep in different ways . Barnaby would never say it out loud, lord knew that would inflate the younger man's ego like no tomorrow. But he still had to admire Ryan's talent for photography. He could live in the moment but he had the eye and luck to capture precious moments and keep them forever.

- The End-


End file.
